1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand-held blower devices, and in particular to a hot air gun for blistering paint for easing removal thereof from a painted surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of hand-held hot air blower devices are known in the art which direct a flow of heated air at an object. Devices of this type which are specifically designed for the purpose of but not limited to directing heat at a painted surface, thereby causing the paint to blister to facilitate the subsequent removal thereof from the surface are described, for example, in U.S. Pats. Nos. 1,995,240; 2,481,760; 2,577,269; 3,094,606; 3,109,083 and 3,115,567.
Such conventional units, in order to achieve the necessary high temperature elevation and required volume of air movement, are cumbersome and generally employ a considerable number of cooperating components, many of which are prone to failure over continued use. Units, of the type such as hand-held hair dryers, sacrifice high temperature elevation and add high volume of air handling in order to achieve the smaller, more manageable size without overheating of inexpensive components. Such units are generally not acceptable for paint removal purposes because those devices cannot attain the necessary air temperature required to effectively blister the paint.